Fallen Star
by MattsMarshMello
Summary: Black Star watched her fall, watched her break, and he's there to put the pieces back together. BlackStarxMaka
1. Prologue How We Feel

The tears kept falling, no matter how many times she wiped her cheeks. She just wasn't strong enough to make them cease, and as she remembered why she was crying they just fell with renewed vigor. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, and let out a small stifled whimper. Why did she care so much? What was the point? She was just his meister, just the tit-less wonder. They were just friends, so why did it hurt so much that he was with another girl? Why did the sight of 'them' make her heart clench and shatter into pieces?

What did he mean to her? Did she have feelings for him? The way he laughed, his deep voice brought her comfort. They'd been partners for a while, he was always there to pick her up when she fell. When she was sad, he'd crack that grin and say the perfect thing to make her smile confidently. His crimson eyes, held a deep comfort of platonic love....even though she swore she saw more at times. But was she seeing things? Surely so, now that he was dating some girl with a more developed body than what her's was currently.

She'd seen them kiss, a burning fury tightening in the deep pit of her stomach. She had turned away, and slowly walked away before the hot tears of pain slid down her cheeks. She'd smile for him, she'd be strong for him. Why always for him? Did she love him? ....maybe. Was it platonic or romantic? She didn't know. Though, whatever it was hurt like hell. She buried her tear stained face in her arms, and continued crying until she fell asleep. Unaware of who was watching her.

----

Perched on an adjacent roof, he watched her. He'd always watched her, the whole thing made him feeling unbelievably frustrated. He had watched his childhood friend for years, watched her gain a partner, fall for the boy then get ditched for some pretty bimbo. Until tonight he'd watched, and had seen Soul comfort her when she had nightmares. Seen the two get unbelievably close, yet so far away.

Don't get him wrong, Soul was his best friend; but seeing a girl he'd known since childhood. A girl he considered more than a friend, but not quite family. He, himself couldn't understand why Soul wasn't with her. Maka; ah...she was smart, stubborn, caring, and courageous. He just didn't get what the white-haired boy had missed with looking at Maka. Sure, she didn't have a heaving bosom like Tsubaki, Liz or Patti. Though, what she 'did' have looked right on her. Added to the long legs, and tiny waist...oh he was getting off topic now. Yep, that's right. He'd realized it long ago, he'd had it bad for one blonde, pig-tailed, flat chested, Maka Albarn.

She had admired him.

He liked her spirit.

They became friends.

He had watched over to her, to protect her.

Then Soul Evans came along.

Everything changed.

AN: I like the idea, this is a sort of 'Prologue'...maybe. I do like Black StarxMaka, it's cute. :3 I plan on writing more with this, but I'm not sure how far I'll take it. Let me know if you like it, hate it, or think it could use a little 'something something'.


	2. You Know You're Better Than This Part 1

She awoke to a knock on her door, followed by a deep voice.

"Oi, Maka!"

Yep, it belonged to her crimson eyed weapon; Soul Evans. Trudging to the door, she sleepily opened it.

Soul's eyes widened at the sight of his meister, bleary eyed with tear stains on her cheeks. Still wearing the outfit she'd had on the day before. Her pigtails loose from sleeping in them.

"Maka.....are you okay?" He immediately felt stupid for asking such an obvious question, the answer was 'No.' Though the girl plastered a smile on her face, giving a curt nod.

"Of course I'm fine, what did you want?" She cursed herself mentally, of course she wasn't fine. Though, if the stupid boy couldn't see it...and even if he could she'd never confide the reason to him. Even if the reason was him.

"Ah...well, I was supposed to play basketball with Black Star today but, I'm going to the movies with my girlfriend. So, I was wondering if you'd fill in for me with Black Star?"

She couldn't believe it, he was ditching his friend for her?! Internally shocked and raging to send a 'Maka Chop' to his head she simply nodded still smiling. He flashed her a grin and a murmured 'Thanks' before padding back to his own room to get ready for his 'date'.

She closed the door, sliding down the back of it. Just when she thought she'd understood the boy completely; he pulls a 180 on her. Maka refrained from shedding any tears, however hard it was to do she would manage to pull herself together.

As she pulled on a pair of comfortable shorts and a creamy yellow t-shirt with the random '02' numbers on it, she couldn't help but feel her heart clench when she examined herself in the mirror.

Number two, that's all she'd ever be to him....just his meister. No big deal, just the girl who aided him to become a deathscythe. Just a walk in the park. The bitter tears welled up in her eyes again, she stripped herself of the wretched shirt. After picking a light pink baby tee, with a vertical bright blue stripe across it; she was happy with her attire. As she gazed at her reflection, wondering how she just wasn't good enough she fell into a mix of thoughts and spacing out completely.

Only snapped out of her reverie when a loud knock sounded on the door.

"Soul~! Come on man, its basketball time!"

Pulling herself away from the mirror, she slowly walked towards the door and opened it; letting Black Star inside.

"Hey Maka! Where's Soul, we're supposed to go play a game of ball!" He gave her a wide and happy grin, though internally he knew she was suffering greatly.

"Gomenasai, Black Star. Soul asked me to take his place, as he had an engagement he had to see to" She yet again plastered that fake smile of happiness on her face, confident that if Soul didn't notice it wasn't genuine; that no one else would either.

Black Star dropped the ball he was holding, staring past Maka while a bit of anger stormed in his eyes.

"Ehhhhhh?! Where'd he go?" He asked, but knew very well where the scythe was; and whom he was with.

"Ah, I wasn't told."

"I bet he ditched me for that stupid girl!" Outraged that Soul would not only hurt Maka, but that he'd ditch his best friend for that chick. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO 'BROS BEFORE HO'S'!?!?"

AN: Ah, well I was hit with a bit more inspiration tonight. So I guess, here's the first chapter. Let me know if it sucks; I'm a bit more comfortable with oneshots and songfics, rather than chapter stories. This being my first chapter story, if you have thoughts, or whatnot please review. It would help a lot~! :3


	3. You Know You're Better Than This Part 2

You Know You're Better Than This Part 2

Black Star sighed, knowing Maka couldn't play basketball. The blue haired boy growled and threw his ball out the door, and kicked it closed as he looked at the little bookworm in front of him. Disgusted with his friend's actions, he snorts and shifts his weight. A quiet silence had fallen between the two friends, both lost in their own thoughts for moments.

Maka, unsure how she should handle Black Star and his basketball; as well as dealing with the harsh, yet subtle rejection of her partner. She finally decided that she'd put her feelings aside, she had told Soul that she'd spend time with their friend and that's exactly what she planned on doing. Subconsciously, her mind prayed the ninja would distract her for the day.

"Sorry Black Star, I know I suck at basketball....would you like to..." She didn't even know what she should offer to do with the boy. What could she do to entertain him?

"Lunch." Black Star, said with a blunt look in her direction. "Let's do lunch, come on Maka." He took the girl's hand and dragged her out of the apartment she shared with Soul.

Maka had only nodded, thankful she, as a girl, had chosen to carry a wallet rather than a purse; seeing as she would've not had time to grab the thing as the boy tugged her towards a local cafe.

Once arriving, they sat outside on the patio of the place. Black Star, lounging in the chair; while Maka sat in a rather shy position, which suggested she held an introverted personality. The waiter was quick to arrive and take their orders; well...more like Black Star's order for two sundaes.

After the desserts had arrived, Maka just stared at hers.

"Maka." Her head snapped up at her name, seeing Black Star holding a cherry out to her. "I don't like'em. Want it?"

The little blonde smiled, nodded and took the fruit; popping it into her mouth. From that moment, the air which had been awkward and slightly tense, broke into a comforting one. Maka, relaxing as she had always enjoyed the boy's strong presence; she always felt somehow at peace around him.

Black Star smiled warmly as he saw the girl relax and leave her stress behind her; truth be told...he loved cherries. He secretly watched her eat the dessert, glad that she was enjoying herself. A chuckle escaped his throat when he noticed a small bit of whipped cream had gotten onto her cheek, without thinking he leaned forward and wiped it away with his thumb. He stated his excuse, as he normally would.

"God demands his subjects remain clean in his presence", his heart warming at her giggle which followed his statement.

They both finished, and he walked her home. Both, enjoying and sharing a few memories.

......

Little did they know, someone had seen their 'lunch' and was not thrilled with it.

-------------------------------

AN: Sorry it's so short, and that it took awhile. :3 I appreciate the reveiws! Thanks for reading.


	4. Fake It

Fake It

"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all, the one you sold to fool the world.

You lost your self esteem along the way." - 'Fake It' by Seether

He, the cool guy was happy. On cloud nine if you will, so then why was there a deep bubbling resentment forming in his gut. He had a pretty girlfriend, sure she wasn't too bright, but she had the curves to please any guy.

Why? Why then did it bother him that his meister, Maka, had a lacking reaction when he told her about Vanessa? Maka hadn't been excited, or hurt, she just nodded and continued cleaning the dishes. As if, she didn't care? He brushed it off at the time, but now...now it was bugging him. He couldn't stop thinking about it, pondering why she didn't react.

Currently he sat inside a local cafe, sipping a cup of coffee while his girlfriend blabbed on about how the movie theater was 'stupid'. He sighed, yes, the theater had been unannouncedly closed for 'remodeling'. Thus, he did the next coolest thing; took her to a cafe. They'd been there for awhile, and he'd taken to watching the customers who chose to sit on the patio outside. Most, so far had been unentertaining. Though, he grinned at the memory, the man who'd been in such a rush he spilled his drink on himself was quite the amusement.

He raised his eyebrow at the sound of an all to familiar voice; Black Star.

What the hell was he doing here? At a cafe, which held mostly couples. Soul had a distinct memory of the boy saying that he was too Godly for romance, cafes and all of the same sort....or something like that. Soul had only been half listening to his friend rant. Soul, casually leaned to the side in his chair so he could glance past Vanessa without her knowing; and the sight that he saw was quite peculiar. Black Star, was with a girl; who he recognized right away. Those pigtails, the small frame, of none other than his meister. He took note that neither looked like they'd done any physical exercise [Basketball]. He'd honestly predicted that Black Star would get angry, and leave Maka alone while going off to pout or some other childish course of action. But no, what was this? The two were seated across from each other, and it looked...like they were on a date?!

He watched the two curiously, his hand tightening around his mug, and a low growl escaped his throat; which was thankfully drown out by the noise of the place. Black Star had just wiped whipped cream from Maka's cheek. Soul's mood darkened considerably, he didn't know why, but he VERY much so minded his best friend touching his meister in such a way. Though, it bothered him even more when his meister ALLOWED him to do it.

After the two had left, he looked at his girlfriend.

"Vannesa, let's go." He stood abruptly, they'd already payed the bill. The stupid blonde just giggled, and did as she was told. As he walked her home, his thoughts played around in his mind. The bubbly anger growing, he still didn't know why, though, caught up in his emotions he didn't care. He waved the girl off, before walking towards the apartment he shared with Maka.

Once arriving he walked in, shutting the door and sneering at a humming Maka who was currently making herself something to eat. She turned smiling brightly at him, "Welcome back Soul, how was your day?"

His lip curled upwards, still unexplainably angry with her and Black Star for no particular reason. "What's it to you tiny tits?" Stalking off to his room, he closed and locked his bedroom door. Putting on a pair of headphones, and turning up his jazz music, as he lay on his bed.

Maka bit her lip, took a breath that she let out in a sigh and turned back to the stove. He could be such a secluded jerk sometimes.

--------------------------------------

AN: Oh, I feel so horrible about making Soul such an asshole. Oh well, I'll get over it. Again, so short I know.....let me know what you think or if something might improve it. :3


	5. Friction

**Friction**

----------------------------------------

_"Do you know what's worth fighting for? When its not worth dying for? Does it take your breath away, and you feel yourself suffocating?" - 21 Guns by Green Day_

----------------------------------------

Maka sat crying in her room, curled up on her bed and clutching her pillow tightly; hoping, praying it'd make the dizzy ache in her heart go away. The tears increased, a whimper slipping from her lips as she remembered why she was crying.

_[FLASHBACK]_

It had been a week since she went for sundaes with Black Star, and she'd noticed Soul had been irritable since that day. Walking up behind him, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Soul, please tell me what's wrong?" She flinched when he snarled, not even bothering to turn around to look at her.

"Gee, Titless...how about you figure it out, or better yet; don't. Just leave me alone." He shoved her hand away from him and stalked off somewhere to sulk about whatever was bothering him.

While she was left confused, and slightly hurt as she stared at her hand. Wondering what she'd done wrong.

-----------------------

"Soul!" She ran to his door, catching it just before it shut. She shivered slightly when she saw a malicious glint in his ruby red eyes.

"What?!" Was his reply, he just wanted to shut the door, shut her out and listen to his jazz music which eased the flurry of resentment towards his meister.

"What is wrong? Why do you shut yourself away? Why don't we spend time together? Why aren't you going out with your friends?!" Maka was near begging, she'd never seen him like this and it was scaring her. She gasped when his door suddenly opened, and she was pressed against a wall roughly. "S-s-soul?"

Green emerald eyes met blood red crimson; a clash of colors. Hers were like a shocked, and frightened child. While his, were raging, furious with pain and frustration. Almost predatory.

He had her wrists pinned on either side of her, his hands having a tight grip on them. While his body was pressed against hers, his teeth barred. Soul glared at his meister for a moment before yanking her by the wrist to her room, tossing her in none to gently.

"Keep your nose in your book Maka, where it belongs!" He glared at her, let out a near feral snarl before slamming her door shut and stomping back to his room.

She flinched at the noise, sitting in a pitiful heap and rubbing her now bruised wrists. She felt the hot sting of tears, as she stared at the ground. What had she done wrong? Why was he acting this way? Questions swirled in her head as she sat there, an hour going by before she moved to lay on her bed.

_[END FLASHBACK]_

So that's where she was, crying like a baby. Though, she was screaming, wailing or carrying on. No, these were bitter tears. She hugged her pillow tighter, staring up at the laughing moon. She didn't blame it, humans probably looked pitiful and stupid to it.

Pitiful. Stupid.

Was she those? ......perhaps.

Maka would admit that she was hurt by her partner's actions, if only to herself. She was also shell shocked, that he'd touched in such a violent way. He had been rough, forceful, and violent. She shivered, her tears renewed out of fear. For the first time in a long time, she felt fear. A fear that her 'courage' couldn't conquer. The one who grinned at her, held her hand in battle and provoked her courage....was the one who made her fear. She trembled at the memory of his fierce red eyes, and the iron grip he had put on her wrists. Those were now slightly bruised and sore.

She let out a shuddered sigh, she was thinking too much again; but she couldn't help it. She cringed when she heard the front door slam shut, a muttering and cursing Soul going with it.

She cried with renewed vigor.

This was the night Black Star was away on a mission.

This was the night he was unable to see her pain, unable to hold her; even if he wanted to.

Oblivious to her plight.

This was the night her heart shut down, shattered and refusing to mend itself.

This was the night her soul burned with bitter pain, weeping and thrashing.

This was the night her partner broke her.

This was the night she shattered.

AN: *rolls around in agony* OH GOD THE OOC OF SOUL!!! Whahhh it's killing me, alas...it is needed. xD All for the sake of a plot~! I think their slowly getting longer...maybe...or I'm hallucinating. Hmm....well, as always thanks for reading! I'm glad you all like it. :3


	6. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

* * *

_"Summer has gone and past, the innocent can never last. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, it never forgets what I lost."_ _'Wake Me Up When September Ends' by Green Day_

* * *

She heard it, the classical music filtering through the open balcony above her head. As she looked up she saw the silhouette of spiky hair she knew all to well. Soul. Her weapon, and her friend. She called out his name, though he didn't hear her. Instead, he let out a sigh and looked up at the stars while sipping his drink from the party inside. Maka looked for a door to enter to go up to him, but found none. She continued to try to get his attention, and only stopped when she heard a girly giggle and his name purred from a female's throat. Looking upwards with pained eyes, she saw her friend turn around and guide the girl back in without a glance downwards.

Maka fell to a sitting position, noticing she had a pretty teal-blue formal dress on. It was laced in the front, down the middle. With halter straps that went down her back in a criss-cross pattern, it fit like a corset and fluffed out near her hips. It was adorned with glitter around the skirt, and rhinestones along the inner part of the corset and along the breast line. The dress was gorgeous, unique and stunning, though it left her confused. As the dressed fluffed around her, she let her thoughts consume her.

Why was she wearing a teal dress? Why wasn't she up there with Soul? When they attended the Shibusen dances, they always went together. He'd always insist that they match, and the colors were one of three; crimson, white, or black. She had just seen him wearing his black suit, with a crimson shirt and black tie. Maka looked down at herself again, the dress was definitely a blue-teal. As she touched the fancy fabric, she continued to think to herself.

If I'm wearing, a blue dress....who did I come with? She looked around herself, searching for the person, though she doubted she'd see them. A small gasp escaped her throat when she saw a male's shadow on the ground. Her eyes traveled upwards, the shoes a typical shiny black, the pants of the suit were a creamy white, while a loose belt was slung at the hips. It was a plain off-white, with a star on it, as her eyes traveled further she tilted her head to the side. Tanned hands were stuffed into the pockets, the teal-blue shirt was half tucked in and half out, as if the effort was half-hearted. The jacked was open, and ruffling in the small breeze. A black tie, was done in a loose knot away from the boy's neck. She was unable to see his face, the moonlight trickling against it casting a shadow.

* * *

"Maka!" She awoke to a panicked female voice. "Maka-chan please wake up!"

She knew that voice, that was her friend...Tsubaki. Groggily opening her eyes, she was met with the worried eyes of the frightened weapon.

"Ugh, what Tsubaki? What time is it?" Maka rubbed her eyes as she sat up, faintly hearing a crash in the living room.

"Soul and Black Star, their fighting!" Tsubaki said, wringing her hands.

"What?! Why? Where are they--SOUL!" Just as she had asked, her door was broken down by Black Star's body flying into it. While her weapon stood, his arm a scythe and his eyes burning dangerously as he advanced on his friend. The ninja stood up, growling at his best friend as his wavelength danced around his fingers. Soul leaped at his friend, and Tsubaki gasped.

"Maka! No!" The chain scythe clenched her eyes shut and winced at the sound of a blade sinking into flesh. Maka had gotten between the two boys, her weapon unable to stop his attack was headed straight at her. She shut her eyes, and felt two arms around her instead of pain.

Her body trembled in shock, a gasp emitting from her lips as her shocked and wide eyes met his protective ones.

"B-black Star." Maka's shock mixed with horror as she realized he'd moved in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and had taken Soul's scythe across his back.

"Maka." The blue haired boy gave her a grin, a faint pain visible in his eyes as he steadied himself to remain standing despite the wound on his back. "You're safe."

Soul growled, transformed the scythe back into an arm before storming out of the house muttering violent curses and death threats.

Tsubaki gasped, before running to her meister and beginning to bandage him. The cut was shallow so as not to hit anything vital, but deep enough to leave a forever memorable scar. After being fixed up, Black Star avoided Maka's gaze and left after insisting he just needed some 'godly rest'. Tsubaki apologized profusely, and Maka had to reassure her several times that she was fine and unharmed, as well as promise that she'd have lunch with the girl the next day to talk; before Tsubaki left.

Maka flopped onto her bed, unsure of the swarming memories of the incident. Of a few things she was sure of, she desperately needed to confront her partner on his odd behavior. The other, was lunch with Tsubaki, she wanted to know what had sparked the fight between the previously inseparable friends. The world was becoming irregular, problematic, and stressful around her, and her mind was a fluttered mess of what to do to fix it. For now, she decided to sleep and deal with everything tomorrow with a fresh, clear mind.

* * *

**AN:** Ah, sorry for all the angst. xD I do love it, and tend to write a lot of it. I apologize for the wait, I've been quite busy recently. I really tried to make this one longer, but I don't want to just stick irrelevent fluff and space consumers into my story. I think it'd take away from the point/plot. Thanks for the reviews, they really do help me a lot. :3


	7. Maddening Desires

_Maddening Desires_

* * *

He walked in the shadows that night, his crimson eyes glinting and burning dangerously. He wanted something that he didn't have, that was a sure fact that he was aware of. What was it? Something someone else had that he didn't. A precious treasure he wanted all for himself, sharing nothing with others. What was it?!

It made him tick with agitation.

It made him fidget with an antsy anxiousness.

It caused mood swings that could rival those of any PMSing girl at Shibusen.

What was it?!

The cause for the cold ache tightening in his chest, the frustration to figure it out burning in the depths of his core. Soul, was a clever, and cool boy. Though, at the moment he felt like the stupidest organism on the planet. Then, he identified it.

Desire.

'_I desire something, so desperately.....what is it?_'

The memory of Black Star with Maka flashed through his mind, followed by the fight, and his 'friend' taking the hit that was going to hit Maka. Soul growled, angry with himself for being unable to stop the attack. If not for the ninja, he would of nearly killed Maka.

.....Maka.

He remembered the day they met, in the music room of the school. She was unafraid of his music, unafraid of his appearance. Crimson eyes, snow white hair, and sharp, shark-like teeth. That was the day they became partners.

.....Maka.

Next came their first few missions, and the excursion to the church where they met Crona. Placing a hand on his chest, over the scar from that time. It had taken Maka awhile to get over it, to move beyond feeling shame and guilt. Although, she probably still carried it, without letting on that she did.

"Stubborn woman."

.....Maka.

His eyes widened, and he came to a halt in his walking. The missing piece of his thoughts, flying in and smacking him across the face. How could he have missed it?! Right there, in front of him the entire time. Her actions, reactions, facial expressions, the sound of her laughter....memories of these hurling to front of his mind, he watched them like a movie reel.

Maka.

Frozen in shock, that he hadn't gotten something that was right in front of him, as well as the registering thought that he had it bad,...possibly in love with his best friend.

"....shit!"

Cursing himself, Soul turned and ran back towards the apartment he shared with the girl. Noticing that the sun had now risen, but it made the trip easier.

Would she forgive him?

Would she welcome him with open arms?

....or send him away with a scowl? He knew he'd been acting odd, irresponsible, and stupid. He had to talk to her, had to tell her how he felt. ...and he had to apologize, the memory of pinning her to the wall to keep her away from him made him shudder as he quickened his pace.

Once arriving, he noticed the door was locked, using his key he entered and looked around. The lights were out, her door was opened, the dishes were done but no sound could be heard. He advanced and looked into her room.

"Maka?"

No answer, she wasn't there.

* * *

**AN:** SOOOOOOOOOOO very sorry that this took FOREVER! xD I kept getting interupted by family while trying to write and it threw me off. It is supposed to be kinda a cliffy, and an attempt on the length was made, but its just Soul's realization which isn't very long. I just wanted this part to stand alone and as itself. As always, please let me know what you think. : D I love drama...but only in stories XD


	8. Cool Ja Ne

**Cool Ja Ne**

* * *

Her eyes widened, she could not believe what she was hearing.

"They...were fighting over ....what?"

Tsubaki sighed, having said the same thing repeatedly, though understanding why Maka was having a hard time believing it.

"The fight was about you Maka-chan."

The blonde, pig-tailed meister sat stunned, several thousand thoughts flying through her mind. Although, one rang clearer than the rest. A simple, nearly trivial, yet so vital question.

"....why?"

The poor weapon was about to answer when a strong voice did it for her.

"He's angry with me, for liking you." The blue haired ninja, stood at the edge of the table the two girls were seated at, looking just over Maka's head. Both girls looked up at him, wanting a bit more of an answer than that.

"L-liking me? Why would Soul be angry that you're my friend?" The innocent, green eyed girl asked. Tsubaki sighed, standing and excusing herself to the restroom.

Running a hand through his hair before slamming a fist on the table, locking his rather determined eyes with hers.

"Maka, I 'like' you. Will you go out with me?" His soul, and heart were trembling, for he was quite nervous that she would reject him.

Maka, had jumped when his fist met the table, looked at him with wide eyes. Everything now clicking into place. Soul, he was jealous, and in her opinion, quite possessive of her. So, it was okay for him to have a girlfriend, but she couldn't have the affections of a boy?

"Yes, I'd like that." Was her reply, not only to piss off her weapon even more and show him that he, didn't control her; but also...she'd always really liked Black Star since she'd met him.

Giving her a genuine, sweet smile before leaning down and kissing her gently.

* * *

A growl escaped the white haired weapon, as he slammed the apartment door shut, nearly taking it off its hinges. Storming past his bike, not wanting to crash the poor vehicle in his anger, he simply began walking.

It was not long before he was walking past a very familiar cafe, and spotting a sight that made his heart stop, teeth gnash, and fists clench. Storming towards the two 'smooching' figures, he grunted to let his presence known.

"Maka, let's go."

A bit startled and feeling 'caught', Maka looked up only to frown at his curled lip and enraged eyes, let alone his slightly disheveled appearance. She moved closer to Black Star, who put an arm around her and looked off to the side, not feeling like dealing with Soul at the moment.

"No, I'm having fun with Black Star."

Internally snarling and lashing out at her, he simply quirked an eyebrow.

"Maka. Let's go." He repeated himself, his low voice nearly a hiss.

"No. I'm the meister, and my own person. You can't order me aro--Ah! Soul Eater! Put me down!" Maka had just been picked up and tossed over Soul's shoulder, nearly like a scruffed cat. He turned only to stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder, hearing his friend's voice, quite pissed.

"She's mine, put her down. Soul."

Said scythe, twitched as he turned, though not setting Maka down.

"Excuse me Black Star? This is my meister, you need a 'weapon' as a partner."

Thankfully, Tsubaki returned at this moment and whispered something in her meister's ear. Which caused him to back down, scowl and storm off. Soul nodded at Tsubaki before going back home with a screaming, and pissy Maka.

* * *

Once he entered and closed the door, he set her down, she stumbled back from him with a glare.

"Maka, don't look at me like that."

"Why the hell not?!" She went to sidestep him and reach the door, which he blocked with his lean, but large figure. A lazy look on his face, he frowned.

"Maka, what did Black Star mean when he said you were 'his'?" He dreaded the answer, but didn't want to jump to conclusions. That question cause the girl to freeze her actions, a small blush forming on her face.

"He...he meant I was, ...am his girlfriend."

A deep, hurt look flickered onto Soul's face.

"Ma..ka....I...have to,...I love you." His face blushing, he refused to look away from her.

Maka, stood there, eyes wide and staring at him.

"S-s-s-sou...l" She squeaked when he crossed the distance between them and locked his lips with her, a uncool, but desperate last ditch effort to 'get the girl'. Her shock, turned to slight anger and she pulled away to slap him across the face.

"Soul,....I...am dating Black Star; and you...are dating Vanessa. You should have chosen more carefully. Cool ja ne." She returned to her room, texting Black Star that she would see him tomorrow.

Soul, stood there, his head still to the side from the slap and slumped to sit on the floor.

"...damn. ....Cool ja ne."

**AN: Aiya! Gomen gomen gomen! I know its soooooooooooo very late, though I have excuses! XD Birthdays, family visits, and getting sick. I have plans for the next one, hopefully longer. Please let me know what you think? ~Kei ^.^**


	9. You Make Me Uncool

**You Make Me Uncool**

"Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get here. Love is all around you, your universe is full. But in my world, ...there is only you." - My World SR-71

**-------------------------------------WARNING: CONTAINS UNCOOL ACTS-----------------------------------**

He was miserable, and quite heartbroken. He knew, he'd blown his chances with her. Soul knew Maka was stubborn and Black Star was tenacious....and he, Soul was....

What was he?

Lazy? A given. Sarcastic? Completely. Charming? Sure. Cool?

......

Cool?

No, he was not that. A cool guy wouldn't have kissed his best friend's girlfriend. Soul was currently laying on his stomach on his bed with a pillow over his head. He didn't know what to do with himself. What should he do?

She was...is, will always be his 'world'. Soul knew he wouldn't, couldn't love another. Everything about Maka captured his attention. Everything. Her eyes, her smile, her long legs, and yes, even her tiny tits. She wouldn't be 'Maka' without them. Maka, was all he thought about. He was her weapon, but even then...if he wasn't he still would enjoy being with Maka. Now, he could be her friend.

Ugh.

He groaned, the word leaving a bitterness within him. Soul knew he was being selfish, but dammit! Black Star 'knew', he knew that Soul liked, loved Maka. He 'knew'! Yet, ever the obnoxiously annoying brat he was, deemed her 'his'.

This thought left confusion, and a slight epiphany for Soul. Why did Maka accept to go out with Black Star? Sure their friends, but really...they don't hang out unless Soul was with them. Or did they? Another groan left his lips as his thoughts took a darker path. What if she had been lying to him? What if she'd met in secret with the ninja? What if they'd planned this whole thing out as a sadistic plot?

"Now I'm going nuts, just great." He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the empty ceiling. A blank, thoughtlessness coming over him. "What am I going to do?"

He knew that pining away for her would get him nowhere. Stealing her back was out of the question for it was uncool, thus he decided to sit it out. Surely the two would not stay together with nothing between them but a desire to enrage or test him. Yeah, Maka was just testing his ability to handle his emotions, self control, and...what else could he deem as an excuse? Soul glanced at his nightstand, a picture of him and his meister.

Her.

The one who tortured him merely by existing, but such as he was, he enjoyed it immensely. Though, he was no masochist,...nah, he was more of a sadist.

A smirk forms across his lips at the thought of Maka under him, panting heavily. Though, he quickly shook the thought off...or rather tried to. His lower region was having quite the different idea, and becoming a problem he'd have to take care of.

After arguing with himself for a long while, he deemed that a cold shower would arouse suspicion and questions he'd rather like to avoid. Settling on taking care of it himself, he stood and locked his door before returning to his bed.

"See what you do to me Maka." Sighing as he dropped his pants, sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching over for a bit of lotion, he closed his eyes as his thoughts teased him in a torturous fantasy he knew all too well for this wasn't the first time she caused him such an issue. Soul inhaled sharply as he felt the cool lotion hit his sensitive skin as he wrapped his hand around himself, vowing to be quiet. Slowly he began pumping himself, biting his lip as to keep his oath to himself. Sadly, he failed, as his hand sped up.

"Ngh...Maka...hah" As he continued he was unaware of his petite meister preparing herself to talk to him. His hips began to moving as well, the boy lost in his lust for his meister.

* * *

Maka had shuffled out of her room, after thinking over the events and deciding to talk with her weapon. Her hand was poised to knock when her eyes widened as she heard him.

* * *

He was so close, the edge was near. A few more pumps and he soared over it and into a moment of ecstasy.

"Mmn, yes...ah...Maka!" He lay down on his back, panting heavily after his climax and opened his cloudy crimson orbs. "Maka, you make me uncool."

**AN: Whoo....I'm tired and I'm sorry for lacking updates, the holidays were quite busy. It's 2am, and I forced myself to finish this chapter for you all. Yes, it's killing me inside to make Soul so desperate and uncool. I shall try to start updating regularly, and yes...I write smut, sex and blah blah blah. You should know this though, I've warned you all several times. Why do you think my stories are all rated 'M'? xD Anyways, hope you enjoy Soul being a creeper, OOC, and Maka being 'Holy Shit omg wtf bbq?!'. Review, comment, favorite, enjoy; whichever ya want. :3 **


	10. Now I'm Stuck

She had been sitting in her room, on her bed mulling over what had happened that day. Maka couldn't help but get butterflies at the thought of the kiss she'd received from Black Star, and she unconsciously touched a few fingers to her lips. It had been strong,..not forceful, but strong. His lips had also been surprisingly soft, she smiles and blushes at the thought. A small giggle escapes her throat, as she remembered the feelings that Black Star gave her.

Maka frowned as the memory of Soul entered her mind, she reprimanded herself. He deserved a calm conversation, so she could tell him what she felt. Maka sighed, feeling bad about dismissing him the way she did, but she just couldn't bring herself to feel that what she had done was wrong. Not long ago she felt things for him, her heart clenched painfully as she remembered. Then, Black Star had taken her out for ice cream, and things just spiraled into what happened. Another sigh left her lips, she was getting tired of over thinking things, and perhaps she should just 'go with the flow'.

Eventually standing from her bed, she shuffled to his room and was about to knock when she heard him moan her name, as well as other sounds she just didn't know how to comprehend or compute. Her mind went blank, her hand knocking on the door anyways and she spoke before she could properly tell herself just to go back to her room and let it all go.

"S-soul?"

The boys eyes went wide as they could before he bolted up from laying on his bed, spent from his activities. He scrambled to his dresser, grabbing a pair of boxers and putting them on, after wiping his hand and member on a towel.

"Just..just a minute Maka!"

Biting her lip she responded, feeling an enormous amount of awkward tension.

"No, that's okay...I just wanted to tell you..um, that I'm leaving for a bit. So, uh yeah..bye."

Scrambling back to her room, completely scarred for life on how she viewed her 'cool' weapon, she began packing an overnight bag and calling the Thompson sisters. After hanging up she slipped on a hoodie and shoes, running out of the apartment with her bag and straight to Kidd's mansion, in desperate need of 'girl time'.

* * *

He froze when he heard her reply, clad in only a fresh pair of boxers and pants he rushed to open the door, only to see his meister dart out the front. Cursing he punched his wall, and pulled out his phone to call Black Star, only to pause and stare at it. He couldn't call his best friend, and rant about his meister's behavior and what had happened. It'd be awkward now, and completely inappropriate.

"Dammit!" The poor wall was smacked again, as he ran through the rather small list of friends he had...he would trust none with the incident, save for Black Star, whom he couldn't confide in. Growling out of frustration, he headed to the kitchen to binge on snack foods. Lucky Maka, she was so damn lucky. To have everyone love her, and to have good friends. He leered at the Pringles before snatching them and popping the top off. If he could speak to no one about this, food would have to do.

What was he going to say to her when she got back? Really. 'Oh hey Maka I just jacked off thinking about you.' He scoffed into the chocolate milk, oh yes...that would be a great way to resolve things. Or did he want them resolved? He wanted Maka, he'd wanted her for a long time. Though, he had just realized it because Black Star had stepped into the picture and wished to take her heart. Now, he, Soul, was stuck with a rather terrible problem.

Soul liked, might even love Maka.

Maka, liked Black Star and was pursuing him.

Black Star, liked Maka and wanted her.

"Oh goodie, I'm a third wheel. How uncool." So he sat there, continuing to binge on food while he thought of his next move, his next option to solving his emotional problem.

* * *

**AN: **Oh, my lord. xP This is so short, and I'm so ashamed to post it. Yet, I just can't add more to it. I'm so very sorry that it took FOREVER. I can't promise the next chapter to be up soon, since I'm in..well kinda writer's block. There are so many ways I take this story,...and I've lost sight of the ending I had in mind. xD Don't know where it went. Now that you all know how Soul feels, I'm thinking of beginning the Black StarxMaka adorableness. Since that 'is' what the story is about. I just really wanted to convey how Soul feels, now that he's figured out how he feels about Maka, but it's too late for him. Again, sorry for the shortness and lack of updates.

....ugh... I LOATHE this chapter. *head desks*


	11. Author's Note 1

So,....I've been thinking about this story...and I'm stuck. Which really aggitates me. xD

Thus, I wish to request that those who read this...please leave a review of what you think will happen next in the story. : D

Sorry, my writer's block hasn't really lifted and my thoughts on the story are quite scattered.

~Kei


	12. A Little Bit Awkward

"You heard what!" Liz leaned forward to make sure she was hearing the girl right.

"..y-yeah..so I t-think he was--" Maka was cut off yet again.

"Well of COURSE he was!" Liz pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed. "So let me get this right Maka,...you're dating Black Star...Soul 'loves' you, and you heard him jacking off?"

Maka could only gulp and nod, staring into her fizzing soda. Her head snapping up to confusedly watch both sisters cracking up on the couch in front of her.

"What's so funny?"

Patti replied between giggles, "Scytheboy....lost you...cuz he was trying to be 'cool'...and now his best friend has you~'' Liz stood and put a hand on Maka's shoulder, gesturing to pigtailed blonde. "Your nails look horrible, let me fix them and take your mind off these crazy boys?"

Poor Maka was treated to 'beautifying', chick flicks, and ice cream on the couch with the sisters.

After nearly cleaning out the pantry, and planning to use that as an excuse to spend time with Maka later, Soul grinned wickedly as he schemed. He decided to 'seduce' Patti or Tsubaki, he hadn't quite figured out what this would gain him. Maka, maybe? Black Star or Kid pissed at him, maybe? Soul had let the demon talk him into some crazy 'get Maka back' scheme, for it wasn't just Soul who wanted the meister. Little Demon, had come to 'like' her as well.

Little did Soul know, Black Star was heading towards him...bent on spending time with his best friend.

**AN:** Sorry its short, XD I just got barely enough inspiration to write this. I have a anime/manga convention coming up so this is all you get for now. Sorry guys! YES, I plan on playing up the Black Blood....so ...this fic might turn a bit...dark.... So...Patti or Tsubaki? 8'D ....oh this is going to be good, I just need to play and tweak the plot I came up with.


	13. Let The Blood Flow

Maka lay awake that night, listening to Patti's cute snores and Liz's random sleep talk. She couldn't get to sleep, both boys plaguing her mind in different ways. Getting over Soul was going to be hard, but she would do it. As for Black Star, he was a new breed of animal she had yet to figure out. The excitement about being his girlfriend gave her butterflies, simply from the thought. She supposed why she couldn't get Soul off her mind, is because of the way he had ignored her until she was taken and then confessed that he was in love with her.

She scoffs "Tch, liar.''

Eventually her mind ceased to be so busy and she fell into a light sleep, where even her dreams were consumed by them.

Black Star, had decided he had to talk to Soul, about Maka. Granted, he wouldn't bring up how he had watched his best friend ignore and obliviously torture Maka. No, instead he ask ...no demand that Soul step off his girlfriend. Maka was his, and like hell he'd even let his best bro check her out...especially after what said 'bro' had done. Growling at the memory of all those lonely and tear filled nights for Maka, it just made him feel even more protective of her. No one would hurt her anymore, not her man whore father, not her forever traveling abroad mother, not her stupid ass partner, no one.

Soul, sat on the couch deciding how he was going to woo Tsubaki. A wicked grin on his face, thinking about his plan to get back at Black Star, and deciding to keep up his friendship as if nothing was bothering him,...he remember a phrase he liked to live by when it suited him,,..'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'. Oh this was going to be good, the little demon in his head was grinning manically and giggling madly. The insanity warping Soul's senses, as the black blood flowed and swirled in his mind.

"Oh yes...so good."

**AN: Okay~! Another mini chapter, -,-'' ugh, at least I can feel the story picking up again. Sorry guys, the creativity is slowly, slowly coming back. I lost myself in possibilities. GOMENASAI!**


	14. Author's Note 2

Hello, hello~

Alright, I think I'm done with my writer's block...at least for a bit. The con totally stressed me out, and I needed to just 'be' for awhile. I'm currently working on the next chapter. I REFUSE to allow it to be as short as the last few. So there might be some scene jumping, but I'll try to keep it smoothly transitioned. This may take a bit, since I'm pretty busy suddenly. Hopefully by Monday or Tuesday of next week I should have a new chapter up. I think I'd been so focused on delivering a good story, I couldn't think clear enough to write. Sometime next week it will be up, but it all depends on if my family leaves me alone long enough for me to write it.

Thank you to all who review, it keeps me into the writing. Also, it helps me to remember to post on here. : D

~ Kei


	15. I'm Watching You & I'm Missing You

He couldn't help it, he really couldn't. Her cute smiling face had been and still was stuck in his head. Her gorgeous green eyes, the way she tilted her head a bit when she smiled. He wanted to see her again, so he'd scoped around Death City, and was currently perched at a window watching her sleep with Liz and Patti. Man was she adorable. He didn't think she could get anymore amazingly beautiful, but then she tossed in her sleep and the moonlight hit her at a perfect angle. The way it illuminated her skin, it made it glow like she was some sort of Goddess. He shook his head, no reason to get obsessed or anything. That might just freak her out, and that wouldn't be good. He chuckled quietly, as he watched her sleep. He couldn't believe it took him this long to notice her, or women in general. He sighed, and moved his gaze to the sky, he needed to keep her to himself or he might just go mad.

" I'll have to squash my competition...just in case she can't see how awesome I am." And with that he left the window after a quick glance at her again. He didn't want to forget how she looked in that moment, after that he was off and heading back to his apartment.

She had her eyes closed, but she knew that she was in the warm embrace of someone. She knew that it felt amazing, and so comforting. Solid. She knew they would always be there for her. She moved slightly, noticing the lack of clothes and also the whined protest of a male voice. She couldn't place it, but it was familiar. Too lazy and comfortable to open her eyes, she let her hands wander, from the hands around her waist up the muscular and toned arms. The flesh under her hands, it seemed so familiar but she just couldn't place it. As her hands moved up, she felt the bump of a scar on his arm, near his shoulder.

She knew that scar, but from where?

Her hands continued, back up and to his neck, then into his hair...it wasn't soft, but nor too course. Though, she'd liken it to a lions mane. He hummed and pulled her closer under her exploratory touch.

"Maka...don't..."

Before she could properly hear his voice, and the words he spoke she was awakened by Patti.

"MAKA! WAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLES~! Come on! Get up, get up!"

**AN: Sorry for the major delay guys, I'm so happy you all like my story. It was the 'PLEASE UPDATE' s that finally got this out of me. xD So who was looking in on Maka? And that's right! Maka had a erotic dream...but who was with her? ;D Sorry its so short, but I've got a lot to do today...keep bugging me! I'll write more. XDDDD**


	16. Author's Note 3

Dear Readers,

My apologies for inactivity, I currently don't have access to a computer (all the time, obviously I'm borrowing one atm). I have started (finally) working on the next chapter for Fallen Star, its been so~ long since I've written anything. I'm also in a Harry Potter phase right now, so no promises about writing much Soul Eater.

Sorry everyone...hopefully I'll finish the story.

~Kei


	17. Author's Note 4

YAY! An update! It's a bit longer too! I've got more to write but I really wanted to leave you all with the 'omg soul's crazy!' xD I am back~ and have a computer that I can get to regularly...one day..one day I will buy my own laptop...just not today lol. I'm back from my funk, it affected more than just my writing..my cosplay, my anime consumption. :/ I so don't know what happened but I'm not complainging that my creativity has indeed returned. Now, I 'have' been quite busy since I have been caring for a visitor who followed me back in one night when I took my dog out.. a squirrel. Don't believe me?

Click this gallery/#/d5ixzqx

Nevermind me in the picture, but the cutie is named Chuck and he is making progress...he's a bit of a derp when it comes to climbing. Alas, he isn't here to stay..he helped the funk pass. :3

~Kei


	18. It's A Little More Clear

It'd been bugging her all morning, just 'who' was it in her dream? She'd never had dreams like that before. As she slowly chewed her waffle in deep thought, she didn't notice the two sisters studying her and her odd behavior. Maka wasn't a space cadet, and finally Liz spoke up.

"You alright Maka? Looks like something's bugging you?"

Imediately Maka's cheeks were pinked, and she tried in vain to hide behind her glass of orange juice. If the sisters found out, that she had that sort of dream they'd never let her forget it. She knew that they wouldn't let her leave til she spilled, and so she did.

"Just a dream of someone but I didn't see his face."

"Ooooooooo! 'Sissy Maka-chan had a dream about her prince charming!" Patti bubbled and gushed at the fairytale thought. While Liz eyed they're friend with a little more cynical expression, then sighed.

"I'm afraid that's where all the perfect men exist, in dreams."

Maka chewed the inside of her cheek as she couldn't help but feel like she knew the man personally, though stubborn as she was she gave up trying to pin his identity down since she didn't have any hardcore facts to describe him. After breakfast and thanking the sisters for the emergency girl night, Maka headed back to her shared apartment with a more confident mood. She could handle this, because she'd handled Asura. Sucking up the awkward, and discomfort she was stubbornly determined to have that talk with Soul. Calmly, and hopefully they could come to an understanding. Breakfast worked wonders in getting her to get through her emotions and decide where she wanted things to go. She knew she still loved Soul, she didn't think she could stop loving him. He was 'the bad boy' that every girl dreams of, because he walks the line of being tame and wild. She'd grown far too attached to his physical features as well, just a heated look from those dark bloody eyes had her shivering, but in a good way. Maka suddenly huffed aloud as she walked home, here she was supposed to be thinking on how to tell Soul they just wouldn't work out and instead she was thinking of things that caused her to get flustered and bothered. No, she had to lay down the line. What he did was no acceptable and he couldn't always get what he wanted, no matter how cool he was.

Then there was Star, he was opposite of Soul. She wanted to spend more time with him, to explore the feelings he gave her just by being around. His affect on her was opposite of Soul from what she could tell. Instead of becoming hot, bothered and worked into a frenzy of passionate emotions..Star gave her a warm, almost fuzzy feeling. She was no wimp, but she was a girl and she enjoyed the feeling of being protected when he was around. She felt like she was held in his arms, when she was just sitting beside him.

She knew that neither was just lust, since deep feelings were attached to both. Though, the difference between the two had her curious. Could love be so different, but still be love? It was so confusing to her, especially since the most she'd ever done was a simple kiss.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she opened the door and entered her modest apartment she shared with Soul. Her face scrunched cutely in confusion as all the lights were off, she glanced back around and indeed, there was Soul's bike. He was home, she rolled her eyes and headed to her room, kicking open the door she went about her business of unpacking from her overnight bag. Turning around from her closet she yelped loudly and jumped, seeing a figure with white hair laying on her bed.

"Ugh! Soul, way to be creepy!" She stiffened slightly when he rolled to face her, his hair more askew than what was normal for him. His eyes, oh his eye startled her the most as they gleamed devilishly in the dark. He was off, she could tell something wasn't right with him.

"Oh Maka darling, come now this is what you've wanted yes? For me to be here, in your room." A grin stretched across his face, teeth glinting in the light that trickled in from the window. As he moved into the light, Maka blushed deeply as she saw he wore no shirt and low rising jeans that hugged his legs tightly._ Where'd he even get those?!_ As he slinked up to stand in front of her, she couldn't help but follow every move of his lean muscled torso. Entranced, she finally flicked her eyes up as she frowned at him.

"Put a shirt on." A chuckle met her ears as she shoved him out of her room. "Weirdo"

Once out of her room his grin widened and reached a psycho level, if that was creepy enough he whispered to himself and two distinct personalities were there.

'Did you see her eyes?'

"Yes, she couldn't stop looking at me"

'She wants us'

"I'll make them suffer"

'We'll have her, it'll be easy'

"She already belongs to me."


End file.
